<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funhouse by FestivalGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431797">Funhouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey'>FestivalGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viola's Bugtimes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Bug-type Pokemon, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Sex with Bugs, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, she has a lot of fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed easy enough: a competition with Burgh to see whether she or he were the real Bug-type masters. Loser gets banged by the winner's bugs, but really, that all seemed like a win-win situation to Viola.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viola (Pokemon)/Leavanny, Viola (Pokemon)/Venipede, Viola (Pokemon)/Volcarona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viola's Bugtimes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viola rolled her shoulders, readying herself. The building she was in—Castelia’s Gym—was empty, its room spacious and slightly darkened. A sweet scent filled the air; mainly fresh honey, but most wouldn’t have been able to identify the undercurrent. Being the Bug-type expert that she was, though, Viola could pinpoint it exactly—an intermingling of sweet blossoms and a low note of pollen.</p><p>She’d met up with Burgh, her Unovan counterpart, by chance at a conference. Over a night of drinks, the two of them had argued over which of them knew Bug-types better. The result was a wager—if Viola could make it through a funhouse of Burgh’s design within the designated time limit, her bugs could enjoy themselves with him. If not, then it would be she providing entertainment to Burgh’s own bugs.</p><p>“You sure about this?” Burgh had asked the next morning when they’d both sobered up. “My pokemon can get pretty intimate.”</p><p>“Worry about yourself,” she’d replied flightily. “Mine can, too.”</p><p>(In truth, both of them had instantly recognized the other as a fellow Bug-type pokephile—Viola loved bug pokemon in every way possible, and the way she saw it, this challenge was impossible for her to walk dissatisfied from. If she passed Burgh’s challenge, then she’d rest secure in her knowledge as the superior insect expert. And if she failed… well, she was looking forward to the pleasure his pokemon would provide. It was a complete win-win situation.)</p><p>The challenge would begin any second now. Viola hopped back and forth from one foot to the other, readying herself. She had stripped down to her underwear, a plain and unassuming pair of cream-white panties and matching bra. The nimbler she could be, the better—and if she lost, well, Burgh’s bugs deserved quick accessibility.</p><p>A chime rolled through the Gym, signaling the start of the challenge, and Viola was off.</p><p>The traps in her way were similar to those Burgh typically employed against trainers, but without the kid gloves on—and this time, his pokemon would be prowling on the lookout.</p><p>She slipped down the darkened halls as stealthily as she could, trying to move fast without working up a sweat—even knowing the steps to take to hide her scent from bugs, sweat would give her away fast. Unsure which direction to take, Viola peeked her head around a corner—and instantly snapped it back. A Volcarona was drifting idly along.</p><p>Holding still, the Kalosian leader bit her lip, hoping the creature hadn’t seen her—it would be terribly embarrassing to lose this close to starting! The moth’s wingbeats were slow and lazy, showing it was in no hurry to pursue; however, they were getting closer. Alert or not, it would find her if she stayed put.</p><p>Cursing under her breath, Viola turned and skirted away from the oncoming Volcarona. Sadly, she probably should have checked the pathway first. There wasn’t another Volcarona there, but there <em>was </em>one of Burgh’s signature traps—a wide wall of honey.</p><p>Stumbling into it, Viola gasped in shock as she felt the sticky honey cling to her skin, some of it trailing through her mouth to fill her with flavor. The taste was delicious, but the tactile sensation was a bit much; she tried flinging it off with a shake of her arms, but to no avail. Behind her, the honey trap was squelching from her passing through it. Not a terribly loud sound, all things considered…</p><p>…but enough to attract the attention of the Volcarona.</p><p>Viola heard the oncoming wingbeats and the low chirring voice of the moth pokemon, and she glanced up in dismay. She couldn’t have lost already!</p><p>“Shoo,” she said, trying to chase it off. “I need to win!” The pokemon ignored her, drifting close to sniff at her honey-slick skin, and she couldn’t help but think: <em>Yeah, I wasn’t convincing myself, either.</em></p><p>The Volcarona landed on her, its deceptively heavy weight gently but firmly pressing her to the floor. Viola knew there was nothing to do but go along with it, and she shivered with anticipation—sure, it seemed she’d lost the wager, but the thought of <em>already </em>getting to ‘celebrate’ with a bug like this was making her skin dance.</p><p>But once she was on the floor, the Volcarona crooned and then buried its face in the crook of her neck. It held there, its feathery down brushing against her skin and making her shudder—and then it <em>licked </em>at her, the sensation drawing a gasp from the Gym Leader. The Volcarona was licking her clean!</p><p>The moth continued, trailing its small, delicate mouth down her shoulders and back and Viola was left quivering beneath it, trying and failing not to moan—she covered her mouth with one hand as the creature continued lapping honey from her, not wanting to attract any attention in case she could still somehow win this. But the feeling of it… being forced to leash her attraction and excitement was almost as unbearable as the teasing ticklishness of the great moth’s continued attentions!</p><p>It was at her hip, now, and was starting to trail its mouth over her stomach, still licking up honey; its silken mouth brushed around her navel, sending an electric thrill dancing through her. Its great wings beat a lazy, inconstant beat, something she knew, thanks to her Vivillon, signified contentment in moths and butterflies. The creature was happy, and Viola couldn’t agree more.</p><p>“H-here,” she said, her voice shaky and barely audible between the strain of not being heard and trying desperately to collar her arousal. She snaked one hand down to her white panties, hooking a finger at the hem and then tugging them down bit by bit. Honey had soaked through and was now atop her pussy, which was flushed and inviting with need. “Here, p-please…”</p><p>The Volcarona nuzzled up against her, chirruping happily, and then skittered back, leaning its head down. Its gentle mouth, bedecked by feathery down, touched her sensitive pussy, and…</p><p>
  <em>…ahhhhh…</em>
</p><p>Viola quickly lost herself in a sea of bliss, sobbing with delight. She was gently biting her thumb to stop her joyful, needy moans from alerting every other bug in the Gym to her location. It was all she could bear to do.</p><p>The pokemon was being so <em>gentle.</em> But she wasn’t surprised; Viola knew that Bug-types had an undeserved, frightening reputation due to their appearance, but firsthand experience told her they made for temperate, caring lovers. Nothing was better than the sweet embrace of a bug pokemon chirring or clicking pleasantly as it made love to you. Sometimes they even honored you as a vessel for their eggs… but she’d cleared it with Burgh. She wasn’t averse to the idea, but she did have other things to do in coming days, so he’d left any eggbound females in their balls for tonight.</p><p>But the Volcarona didn’t need eggs or even anything other than its mouth to leave her on cloud nine. She was drifting along, savoring the sensation of the pokemon’s tender, regular licks. It had cleaned off all the honey around her loins and was now attending to her directly, its smooth, slightly alien tongue probing juuuuust inside of her and dragging along her clit. It couldn’t have been that long that the Volcarona was driving at her, a few minutes at most; but by the time Viola arched her back, whining with need against her thumb as she came, she felt as though she’d spent hours in heaven.</p><p>Her orgasm rolled through her, but amidst the blissful haze, she was dimly aware that the creature’s weight was off her. Craning her head up, she saw the Volcarona dozing against the Gym wall. All that honey seemed to have left it feeling full and sleepy.</p><p>And Burgh hadn’t called time yet. <em>I still have a chance to win!</em></p><p>Unsteadily, trembling from her orgasm and slightly hazy, Viola managed to stand on shaking legs and stagger her way through the Gym. She just had to make it to Burgh’s arena to claim victory. That’s all she had to do.</p><p>Despite the fact that parts of her were still coated in honey (and that she had left her panties lying in a heap near the dozing moth pokemon) she was making good time, fighting through her slowly diminishing orgasm. She was on the lookout for more of the honey traps, and even managed to dodge some sticky webs that had been strewn about.</p><p>Soon enough, she was nearing the end. She just had to figure out how to get up a level… as she stood there in the darkened Gym, her bra askew and her pussy bare to the world, Viola heard an inquisitive clicking noise. Glancing sideways, she saw a Venipede glancing at her from down a hall.</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p>“Hey little guy!” she said, sounding more confident than she looked. “Let’s just keep this our little secret, okay?”</p><p>It cocked its head and then bolted in her direction.</p><p>“Dammit!” Viola swore, turning tail and running. “I was so close I was so clooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaughn<em>FUCK</em>!”</p><p>Running from the creature, she’d made the same mistake as before—running a blind corner headlong into a trap. This one was a floor-to-ceiling cone of fresh, sticky webs, and Viola was left thoroughly entangled, her feet a good six inches off the ground. She tried to roll herself free, felt the webs tighten, shook herself again, felt even more drape over her—</p><p>And then she sighed and gave up. She knew bugs too well to think that any human had a chance of escaping this alone. She was good and caught.</p><p>The Venipede approached her, still clicking, and Viola grimaced down at it. “Yep, you got me,” she said. “Good on you.” The Venipede looked at her exposed pussy, then at her eyes, and chirped.</p><p>“Of course,” she said. “The whole point of this is you guys get to fuck me if you win; looks like you get first dibs. So get on up here, I’m still kinda horny!”</p><p>The Venipede clicked excitedly, face beaming, and as it skittered up the web Viola saw a thin member trailing out from its carapace—a male, then.</p><p>She bucked, or tried to, at the touch of his little legs on her thighs as he positioned himself near her slit. Then the bug glanced up at her again.</p><p><em>What a sweetie, </em>she thought. She was going to enjoy this. “Don’t worry about it,” she said. “I’m not exactly a bug virgin. I’ve had <em>way </em>worse. Enjoy yourself!”</p><p>With a decisive chirp, the Venipede took her up on her invite, positioning his cock just right and then pushing in.</p><p>He was quite small, not even remotely close to a human in size—but the suddenness of it all, coupled with the fact that she was still tender and horny from getting eaten out by the Volcarona, made her moan. And this time, she didn’t have to hold back—as the Venipede energetically plunged in and out of her, the Kalosian’s voice echoed loudly through the Gym, broadcasting her arousal loud for all to hear. She was too lost in the sense of getting fucked by the bug to pay much attention—he was small, but more than made up for it with passion—but before long, there was a crowd of Unovan bugs around the web and its prey, all looking on excitedly.</p><p>One of them, a tall, maternal Leavanny whom Viola recognized as Burgh’s ace, strode forward. The mantid gently cupped Viola’s chin with one of her frond-wrapped hands, lifting the Leader’s face to beam down at her. Then the Leavanny did something unexpected—she lowered her face, her lips touching Viola’s, and met her in a kiss.</p><p>The touch was gentle, sublime, perfectly framed by each of the Venipede’s still-ongoing, frenetic thrusts—and then a soft, thin, lovely taste started filling Viola’s mouth. <em>Nectar.</em> The Leavanny was giving her nectar. She gulped it down greedily, the sweet drink settling in her belly, and it set a low burn in her that started in her stomach and slowly began to spread, dancing its way down her spine to rest behind her eyes and in her fingertips. The Leavanny broke the kiss, still cupping Viola’s chin, her touch so soft and tender. Viola, blushing with arousal and this new, nectar-spurred burn, gazed up and could only moan—and then the Leavanny murred once, pleased, and dipped back in, kissing her again and giving her more nectar to drink down.</p><p>And the whole time, Viola’s body continued to shake as the Venipde claimed her, her pussy clenching tight around his member.</p><p>The Venipede finally tightened his grip on her, his cock stiffening as he poured insect seed within her, and when he slipped out the Leavanny broke their kiss a second time, pulling back, and Viola almost whimpered in desperation.</p><p>The crowd of bugs parted, revealing the form of a smiling Unovan Leader: Burgh.</p><p>“And that’s that,” he said, just a titch smug.</p><p>“You turned this—w-whole Gym into a—a f-funhouse,” Viola accused. Even though the Venipede was no longer fucking her, her body hadn’t calmed down—in fact the slow burning was all through her, now, and was demanding that she get more, more, more! It was hard to concentrate! “Traps around the corner aren’t—aren’t—<em>ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhnghn,</em> dammit, they’re not f-fair!”</p><p>Burgh chuckled. “Worked, didn’t it? Well, the night is still young—and you have a promise to keep, don’t you?” He waved in the general direction of the assembled Bug-types. “By the way, I see my ace must have been smitten… she gave you quite a precious gift. Leavanny nectar is highly nutritious, but in mammals, it tends to have an unanticipated side effect—it’s one of the most potent aphrodisiacs in the world. What do you think about it?”</p><p>By now the burn so encompassed Viola that speech was thoroughly beyond her. She was left <em>panting </em>with need, shaking in a vain attempt to free herself from the web so she could jump one of the pokemon and sate it. “Nnnnnnn,” she moaned. “Ffffnnnnngh!”</p><p>“Well said. I’ll come fetch you in the morning. Play nice, everyone!” And Brugh strode away as his pokemon approached triumphantly, prepared to give Viola the most exquisite night of her life.</p><p>Later, Burgh would tease her about her losing their wager, and Viola would snipe back good-naturedly—but privately reflecting on that night of making sweet, ceaseless, insatiable love with a horde of passionate, good-natured bugs, it was hard for her to think of herself as anything but the victor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can check me out <a href="https://festival-grey.tumblr.com/">on my tumblr,</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey">my twitter,</a> or on <a href="https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/">Furaffinity.</a> All are great places to stay up-to-date on my material, and learn how to get material like this early--and how to get specialized fics just for you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>